


A Man of Many Facets

by jkkitty



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: Easter Egg for Franciskerst prompt from Live Journal MFUWSS Easter Egg Challenge:Prompt:  I'd like an Easter egg, of course, if possible of an ambiguous genre (or gen but not het) about new beginnings hope and solved misunderstandings. Sorry guys, couldn’t do just a regular Easter Egg so here’s my Ostrich Easter Egg.Illya has one opinion of his new American partner.   He learns that opinions sometimes need to be changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franciskerst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franciskerst/gifts).



  **A Man of Many Facets**

Illya Kuryakin, the new Russian agent in New York, watched his disappointing American partner wasting his time walking down the hall handing out Chocolate Easter Eggs to the women of UNCLE.  He had been waiting for an hour for Solo to join him in their office to complete the report from their mission not plying the women with sweets to get a date. 

Solo was supposed to be the best of UNCLE yet to Illya he seemed like a teenage Romeo.  Finally, he had enough when the American leaned against the wall and started laughing with one of the secretaries, Sandra.

“Are you planning on helping me with this report sometime today or is your other activity higher priority, Mr. Solo?”  The sarcasm thick in his voice.

Napoleon raised his eyebrow and responded.  “As a matter of fact, it is, Illya.   I’ll be right with you.” Then turned to the woman to who he had been talking.   “Tomorrow is all set up, we’ll see you then.”

“Thanks again, you’re a saint. See you then.”  She said giving him a kiss on his cheek and quietly said, ”I hope he’s not too angry with you.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.”  Turning towards his partner, “I’m ready now.   Shall, we take care of that report?”

Illya didn’t answer, just stormed into their office and continued typing where he left off.

When Napoleon entered the office, Illya didn’t look up until the CEA stopped in front of his desk.

“That was rude, Illya.” He looked down on the Russian with a frown.  “I was already heading this way.”

“What was rude, Mr. Solo, was keeping Mr. Waverly waiting for this report.  In my country, we are expected not to ignore work to flirt with co-workers.   That not only wastes our time but that of the other workers’ also, sir.”

“Well, Mr. Kuryakin, you are not in your country now.   We’re not machines and a few minutes of enjoyment help us all work better.  Now, I’ll finish the report while you go get some lunch.”

“I can do my own work, sir,” Illya said though clenched teeth.

“I’m sure you can.   But seeing I wasn’t here to help, I’ll do my share now.   Go have some lunch, that’s an order.”  Napoleon smiled, “Besides I’ve delivered all my eggs except one.” Napoleon dropped the last egg on his partner’s desk.  “Happy Easter, Illya.”

……..

Illya was angry that he was sent out of the office for doing his job it should be done.   Instead of going to the cafeteria for lunch, he decided to check out a car from the pool.  After sign one out, he headed toward the garage still thinking about what happen.  Later he would blame himself for what happened next. 

Entering the dark garage, he shook his head at the lights being out again.  A few steps into the area, he was jumped from the back, and a bag was thrown over his head.   Although fighting as best as he could, he was outnumbered and beaten.   Words of commie, red, Cossack, and Ruskie were thrown about as the pounding continued.  The slamming of the garage door and Napoleon’s voice yelling “What the hell?” sent the men running.   Illya only was able to keep his eyes open long enough to see his partner kneeling down beside him.

………….

When Illya woke, two days later he found Napoleon sitting on a cheap plastic chair by his side.

“Mr. Solo?” he groaned.

Handing Illya a glass of water, he said.  “I thought we agreed on first names, partner.”

Illya tried to figure out if he was worse than he thought, otherwise why would his partner be sitting there.  “Are you waiting for my report?

Attempting to sit up, Napoleon pushed him back down.  

“Whoa there.   The doctor said you need to lay still for a few days, some internal bleeding is under control now but it’s still not safe.  No, when you’re doing better we can get to it.  Just one question?  Do you know who did this?”

“It was dark, and they covered my head.” Although he had recognized two of the voices, he had no other proof that it was who he believed.   Besides, why would anyone take his word over the other agents?

“Why don’t you get some sleep?  I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“I do not understand, sir. Why are you here?”  Surprised that Napoleon had dropped in inquiry so quickly.

Napoleon shook his head in disbelief. “You’re my partner, and I hope my friend. I believe that partners and friends support each other.  Haven’t your other partners ever sat with you when you were injured before?”

“It would be a waste of manpower to put both agents out of commission.  The GRU does not encourage a squandering of personnel.”

“That’s a shame.   Friendship should always be encouraged.   It helps the patient to get well sooner knowing that someone cares.  Just sleep now. I’ll be here when you wake up.”  Napoleon pulled out a book and started reading as Illya felt sleep pulling him under again.

……..

Napoleon left Illya’s room during the following week only when he couldn’t do his work from there. Never once did he ask more about the attack, and Illya wasn’t surprised that his beating was being ignored. He knew that he was unwanted by many of the New York agents, but did hope it would be at less investigated.

It was a week later when Napoleon excused himself to go on a ‘must’ date.  Illya wasn’t angry but found the American’s reason something he expected.  Slipping on some sweatpants and shirt, Illya headed toward the cafeteria.  The area was almost empty, so he headed toward the table with an artificial palm tree behind it that would hide him.

Before long he heard secretaries talking as they took the booth behind him.   They were in the middle of a discussion, so he sat quietly hoping they hadn’t noticed him. 

“…… I miss seeing him in the halls.”  He recognized Wanda saying.

“I heard he’ll be out of medical soon and on desk duty later this week,” Sara was another voice he recognized.

A third voice he didn’t know piped up, “Speaking of seeing people, did you see Sandra today?”

“You mean with that brilliant smile on her face,” Wanda said.

“Napoleon took her out for their yearly night out. I’ve never known him to miss one year unless he’s on assignment.”  Sara reminded them.

Illya huffed to himself.   How can they be so calm about going out with Napoleon knowing he has regulars, even if it’s once a year.

“Napoleon’s kept his word to Sandra’s partner since he died ten years ago.  It’s nice to see he didn’t make an empty promise.”  Wanda said.

“Sandra’s wedding anniversary has never been forgotten by him.” The third voice added. “He always takes care of his friends.

The women were quiet for a while before the third voice spoke up.  “Do you think that’s why Burger, Anderson, and Flanagan are no longer around?”

“What do you mean?” Sara asked.

“Well, they haven’t created any problem since Illya got attacked.” 

Illya listened more closely. What could this mean for the men?

“I don’t miss them.   Always making nasty comments to anyone not white and American.”  Sara said.

“I really can’t tell you much, but Napoleon investigated the incident, the men were called into Waverly’s office, and I made arrangement for their transfer by armed guards to the local police department after debriefing.  Don’t know what was said, but they’re gone for good.  And I say good riddance to them.”  Sara whispered to the other two, “Remember this is just between us.”  A beeper went off, and the women left the cafeteria.

Illya had a lot to think about as he was learning his partner was a man of many facets.  A playboy who takes out a widow on her anniversary each year to keep her from getting lonely.  A friend to all but the head of a section that he needed to be strong to run.  Napoleon hadn’t told him what had happened or even that the men were caught even though Illya hadn’t any definite information to give him.   Was it true, did Napoleon only want to be his friend and partner?  He would need to give this some consideration.

……

A few weeks later Napoleon was leaning against the wall, but Illya poked his head out of their office on his first day back for normal duties. 

“Illya, I’ll be there in a moment.  Susie, I’ll have to go now.  See you tonight at seven.”

A fast touch to her face and Napoleon turned quickly to join Illya in their office.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to make you wait.”

Illya was surprised that Napoleon would be apologetic for acting normal then he remembered how he had complained before.  “No problem.   Perhaps I could help with some of that work on your desk.   I know you were trying to get things done while I was gone.”

It was now Napoleon’s turn to be astonished.  In the past, Illya only helped him if he asked several times.   “Thanks, I would appreciate it so much.”

As the men worked quietly on the pile of files, Napoleon kept glancing toward his partner.

“Is there something on my suit or face, Napoleon?”

“Ah no.”

“Then why are you staring at me.?”

“Look, Illya.   I’m not sure how to ask this, but I’m going to try. I’m confused. Why are you so pleasant? I was chatting up a secretary, had a pile of work I asked you to help with, and was late again.”

“I figured out I was jumping to incorrect assumption besides we are partners.   As I have come to understand, partners are there for each other.  I think it is time I do my part.” Illya stood up, “I need to meet with HR to finish the up the return to active duty paperwork.  If there is still paperwork when I return, I will help you finish up before buying you dinner.”

As Illya started to walk out the door, he dropped a bag on Napoleon’s desk.  “Happy Belated Easter and thanks for proving me wrong about the attack.  I appreciate what you did.”

Napoleon stared at the bag as the door slide shut.  Opening the bag, he found a beautiful Ukrainian Pysanky and a bag of jelly beans.  This was Illya apologizing and making an effort to accept his partnership and friendship.

It seemed that they would have a new beginning. One which he would make sure would work. Smiling, popping some jelly beans in his mouth, and examining the Pysanky on his desk, he knew that life with his partner would never be dull.


End file.
